lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends to the End
Friends to the End is the sixty-fifth episode of The Lion Guard and the eleventh episode of Season 3. Synopsis Ever closer to the Tree of Life, Kion's scar bothers him more than ever, causing Bunga to think that the venom in Kion's body is turning him evil. Summary Kion is in a hurry to get to the Tree of Life and he makes the rest of the Lion Guard run as fast as they can. Bunga says to race Kion to the Tree of Life as long as he doesn't get in Kion's way. However, Bunga trips on a tree and he lands on top of Kion. They find a pond and Beshte thinks it's a perfect spot for a break. Everyone else agrees except for Kion who gets mad at them for stopping. Kion says that they can rest once they get to the Tree of Life. Makini tries to give Kion some tuliza but it doesn't work anymore. Kion tells everyone to keep moving. Bunga thinks that Kion will soon turn evil, just like Scar. Fuli tells Bunga not to think about that. While Beshte and Makini talk about the Tree of Life, Anga spots a baby goose about to fall from its nest. Beshte goes to catch it and Anga puts it back on its nest. Another baby goose falls and is caught by Bunga. Then, the Mother Goose comes and says they were just trying to learn how to fly. Kion says not to help any animals who don't need it. Bunga starts to get worried about Kion and says that Rafiki might be right. While walking a group of Peafowls come by doing their traditional display dance. Kion gets mad at them since one of them wasn't looking where they were going. Beshte soon meets a Clouded Leopard named Yun Mibu. Kion gets mad and scares their new friend away. He tells the guard to quit making new friends and he tells Beshte to stop being nice. Fuli thinks that Kion is out of control and the two are about to fight. Bunga says that Kion is turning evil, this causes Kion to finally stop yelling. Fearing what Bunga said was true and feeling ashamed, Kion walks away. Fuli scolds Bunga, but Bunga defends his claims. So Fuli, the rest of the guard and Makini says to Bunga that they will be "Friends to the End," although Bunga remains skeptic. Kion thinking that he may turn evil sees a relfection of Scar saying "Sis ni sawa." He says that he'll never be like Scar even thought he looks like him. Walking back to his friends Kion falls down a cliff and hangs onto a tree branch. Anga spots him and tries to reach for him but couldn't. She goes back to the rest of the guard and they all come to help. Bunga thinks it would be a trap only to realize it makes Fuli annoyed at him. So Bunga tries to reach for Kion but couldn't either. Bunga apologized to Kion for starting the whole ordeal, and says that even if Kion turns evil he'll still be his best friend. Bunga asks Fuli what's the plan and they get Yun Mibu to help. Kion says sorry to all his friends and even to Yun Mibu. Yun Mibu asks if Kion will never growl at him again. Makini and Fuli suggets that Kion should rest and that the Tree of Life can wait. Kion goes on a rock and takes a nap. Appearances Characters Groups Locations Animals Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Media